No Reason To Love You
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Bagaimana kalau sanji memiliki adik yang super bodoh dan super manja seperti Zoro? Walau Sanji adalah type pria yang tergila2 dengan semua wanita ia tetap menomor satukan adik bodoh kesayangannya itu. bingung ganti2 summary Chapter 4 update Warning : BL, BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, Incest, ZOSAN
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece milik © Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**No Reason To Love You**** : © Hiria-Ka**

**_Warning : Lebay, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya._**

**_Pairings : ZoSan Is Love_**

**_Author Note : Yohohohoho! Author pemalas kembali lagi! Fic yang lain belum kelar, tapi udah publish fic yang lain lagi hohoho~ padahal Author sedang dilanda banyak tugas dan kerjaan saat mengetik fic yang inti ide nya sudah author kumpulkan! ide ku sangat banyak, tapi menuangkannya kedalam tulisan adalah hal yang teramat susah dan Cerita ini adalah hasil dari semedi Author saat sedang nongkrong di kamar mandi yohohohohoho *Bletakh.  
_**

**_Seperti biasa, Ada yang baca ya sukur... Tidak ada ya sudah... _**

**_Author memang senang menulis, terutama Pair tercinta Author yang satu ini yaitu ZoSan..._**

**Douzo~**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sanji berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong² kelas menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, memang ia adalah seorang wakil ketua Osis. Tapi ia teramat sering di panggil oleh kepala sekolah bukan karena kegiatan Osisnya melainkan karena seorang adik yang teramat sangat ia sayangi tapi juga yang selalu membuatnya jengkel.

BRAK

"OI! MARIMO BODOH! APA LAGI YANG KAU PERBUAT HAAHH?!"

Sanji yang baru sampai langsung saja membuka pintu ruang kepsek dengan kencang dan menyemprot Zoro yang sedang duduk menghadap kepala sekolah dengan kesal.

"KAU TAU, KAU INI SELALU SAJA MEMBUATKU REPOT! ADIK BODOH! TAK CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUAT KESALAHAN LAIN DI DALAM SEKOLAH? DASAR MARIMO BAKA!" Sanji mengomel sambil menjotos jidat Zoro dengan kedua jarinya— sampai² jidat Zoro memar karena jotosan maut dari sang kakak.

Zoro yang dimarahi hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan kepala sekolah— a.k.a Monkey D Garp— hanya menatap datar kedua saudara itu. Ia sudah biasa menyaksikan Sanji yang mengomel² pada Zoro. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengeluarkan Zoro dari sekolahnya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau saja Zoro bukan teman dekat Luffy cucunya pasti ia tak akan segan² mengeluarkan si bocah berambut hijau dungu itu dari sekolah ini.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka berdua bukan seperti adik kakak. Garp sangat yakin bahwa, mungkin saat ibu mereka melahirkan Zoro bayinya 'tertukar' dengan bayi yakuza sehingga Zoro mempunyai sifat brutal seperti itu dan mungkin saja Zoro adalah anak yakuza karena sifatnya itu sangat jauh berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Sanji. —Oh tunggu Garp hampir saja lupa, bukankah si bocah berambut rumput itu memang anak dari seorang Yakuza? Yah sifatnya memang sama dengan ayahnya—Donquixote Doflamingo seorang Yakuza yang terkenal akan kekejamannya dan memiliki anak buah hampir diseluruh Kota Greenland ini. Jujur saja Garp lebih menyukai Sanji ketimbang Zoro, dan lagi Luffy sering bilang padanya bahwa Sanji benar² orang yang baik dia selalu memberikan makanan pada Luffy di saat ia kelaparan. Bahkan Luffy pernah bilang pada Garp kalau ia ingin sekali menukar Ace dengan Sanji agar Sanji menjadi kakaknya sementara. Sungguh pemikiran yang luar biasa aneh.

Garp mengangguk² sambil memegang dagunya saat berpikir. Ia kembali lagi melihat duo saudara itu. "Hei bocah pirang" Sanji menoleh saat Garp memanggilnya.

"Aaa— maafkan aku, Garp no Ouji-san." Sanji menundukan kepalanya lalu melototi Zoro dan menjitaknya dengan pelan.

"Keh.." Zoro hanya mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Huff... kesalahan apa lagi yang diperbuatnya Ouji-san?" Sanji bertanya pada Garp dengan nada lelah. Baru saja ia selesai rapat Osis ia malah langsung di panggil kesini karena ulah dari adik tercintanya.

"Aku sudah menanyai si rumput bodoh ini kenapa ia menghajar Kohza anak dari konglomerat itu sampai tidak sadarkan diri, tapi adikmu ini tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun" ucap Garp dengan bosan.

"Ahh... kau berkelahi lagi Marimo?" ujar Sanji dengan wajah horror

"Anak itu yang memulainya." Jawab Zoro cuek dan dingin seperti biasanya

"ehh—? ap—"

"Sudahlah kakek. Cepat berikan hukumannya padaku. Aku tidak suka bertele²" Zoro menyerobot kalimat Sanji ia berkata dengan nada malasnya pada Garp.

"Sopanlah sedikit Marimo!" Sanji pun menslap kepala Zoro

"heh, aku sudah tidak punya hukuman apapun lagi untuk mu bocah rumput" Garp bicara sambil makan donat yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Hee? Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini Ouji-san?" Sanji bertanya dengan bingung pada Garp yang masih setia memakan donatnya.

"Aku serahkan hukuman bocah ini padamu. Aku sudah bosan memberinya hukuman"

"Ehee? Kenapa harus aku Jii-san?"

"Karena kau adalah saudara dari bocah rumput ini. Maka aku serahkan dia padamu. Terserah kau mau menghukumnya bagaimana. Lagi pula meski aku memberinya hukuman, Luffy pasti akan membantunya dengan segala cara(?)"

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi²an. Jika kau menolak akan kuturunkan jabatan mu sebagai wakil ketua Osis. Sekarang, pergi kalian!" Garp pun mengusir kakak beradik itu keluar dari ruangannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak memberikan hukuman pada marimo, jabatanku sebagai wakil ketua Osis akan di turunkan! Dan gadis² pasti akan menjauhiku Argh! Merepotkan sekali sih punya adik laki²! Grrraaahh! Aku ingin punya adik perempuan saja kalau begini..' Sanji membatin ia berjalan sambil memelototi Zoro dengan tajam setajam²nya(?) sedangkan yang di pelototi hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari dahinya. Poor marimo~

Takut akan omelan sang kakak yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak Zoro pun melangkah lebih cepat mendahului Sanji tapi Sanji tak tinggal diam ia segera menarik kerah belakang baju Zoro agar tidak kabur. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dewi fortuna sedang ada di pihak Zoro. Karena, baru saja Sanji hendak memarahinya tiba²—

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~" teriak Luffy sambil berlari dan menerjang Sanji dari belakang. Dan alhasil mereka— Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro jatuh tersungkur saling menindih. Membuat siswa siswi yang ada disana memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh.

"Gaaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan Luffy!" Sanji memarahi Luffy yang menyerangnya secara mendadak. Ia mencoba mendorong Luffy yang kini telah mendihnya dari belakang tapi Luffy malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sanji~ Ara heta~" rengek Luffy dengan manja pada sang Koki yang sekaligus juga kakak dari Roronoa Zoro. "Ah! Hey Zoro! Sedang apa kau disitu?" ujar Luffy dengan nada polos tanpa dosa saat melihat Zoro yang sedang tengkurap sambil mencium lantai. Sanji yang tersadar akan ucapan Luffy barusan langsung kembali menolehkan kepala pada Zoro yang tertimpa olehnya.

"Whaaa! Zoro!" dengan panik Sanji pun langsung menendang Luffy jauh² dan melihat keadaan adiknya yang mungkin sudah sekarat.

"Marimo kau tidak apa²? Ah! Hidung mu berdarah!" Zoro pun berdiri. Ia hendak mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah sehabis 'mencium' lantai. Tapi tidak jadi karena dengan cekatan Sanji langsung mengunakan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Zoro. Dan Zoro hanya membiarkannya saja tanpa berniat untuk protes.

"Lihat perbuatan mu ini Luffy!" Sanji kembali memarahi Luffy yang masih tersungkur beberapa meter di ujung koridor sana. Luffy pun bangkit berdiri dan kembali mendekati Zoro dan Sanji. "Maaf" Ujarnya dengan datar pada Sanji membuat Koki pirang itu memunculkan urat siku² di dahinya.

"Kau sungguh² minta maaf atau mengajak ku berantem?" Sanji pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luffy dan entah mengapa membuat Zoro agak kecewa. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi duluan dari sana.

"Aku harus ke club kendo, sekarang juga" setelah mengatakan hal itu Zoro pun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sanji dan Luffy yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya. "Ada apa dengan Marimo itu? kenapa buru² sekali.." Gumam Sanji tanpa terdengar oleh Luffy.

"Sanji~ Aku Lapar~ ayo kita ke kantin, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu" rengek Luffy lalu dengan cepat langsung menyeret Sanji ke kantin sekolah.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

Sesampainya di kantin Sanji langsung saja ngibrit secepat kilat ke arah Robin dan Nami yang sudah duduk bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Ah! Itu Sanji! Sanjiiiiiiiiiii~" Ujar Chopper seraya teriak memanggil Sanji. Berharap bahwa Sanji akan menyapanya kembali. Tapi sayang harapannya tidak terwujud karena Sanji malah menghampiri Nami, Robin dan Vivi.

"Nami-swaaaan~~ Robin-chwaaaan~~ Vivi-chwaaaan~~ Aku rindu sekali dengan Kalian~" ujar Sanji dengan mata lope lope dan mencium tangan Nami, Robin dan Vivi bergantian.

Setelah melakukan ritual gaje nya yaitu menggombal-gembel pada Nami, Robin, dan Vivi. Sanji pun duduk di sebelah Brook yang tengah menyesapi teh nya. Sanji mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan hendak memakan bekalnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena teriakan dari seseorang. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"OIIII MINNAA!" ujar Ace yang tiba² datang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti habis di keroyok masa. Ia di bantu oleh Marco dan Sabo untuk berjalan kearah Sanji dkk. Saat sampai Ace pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sanji diikuti oleh Sabo yang duduk disebelah Luffy yang tengah asik makan dan Marco yang duduk di samping Chopper.

"Whoa Ace, kenapa kau berantakan seperti itu?" Ujar Luffy muncrat mengenai wajah Ace yang tepat duduk di depannya. Dengan santai Ace pun mengelap wajahnya dan menjawab "Tadi aku—"

"—dia dikeroyok oleh Fansgirl nya" Marco memotong perkataan Ace sambil minum jus jeruk milik Sabo. "Hoy! Kembalikan itu, jambul sialan!" Sabo merebut kembali jus jeruknya.

Ace pundung dengan background suram dibelakangnya. Membuat Sanji, Brook, dan Ussop yang ada di sebelahnya merinding ketakutan akan hawa suram itu.

"Ah. Hahah.. aku rasa aku ingin tambah teh lagi. Yohohoho..." ujar Brook dengan takut² dan pergi menjauh dari sana untuk memesan teh.

"A—aku ikut!" Ujar Ussop lalu mengejar Brook. Meninggalkan Ace dan Sanji yang duduk berdampingan.

Melihat teman sekelasnya dalam keadaan nista seperti itu Sanji pun jadi prihatin akan keadaan Ace yang terlihat mengenaskan sekarang. "Sudahlah, Ace. Beginilah nasip menjadi ketua Osis" ujar Sanji bermaksud menenangkan Ace tapi perkataannya malah membuat Ace tambah pundung. Tidak kehabisan ide, Sanji pun menawarkan bekalnya pada Ace dengan maksud untuk menghiburnya mengetahui kebiasaan Ace yang sangat mirip dengan Luffy—tukang makan.

"Oi Ace, ini mau bento ku tidak?" ujar Sanji sambil mendorong bentonya pada Ace dengan harap² cemas. Dan benar! Mata Ace langsung berbinar bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen. Luffy yang melihat Sanji meberikan bentonya pada Ace langsung berusaha merebutnya tapi Ace menjaukannya dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah punya makanan mu sendiri Luffy" sergah Ace lalu memakan bento Sanji. "Ini tidak adil! Sanji, mengapa kau memberikan bentomu pada Ace!" protes Luffy

"Makanan mu kan masih ada Luffy..." Jawab Sanji dengan malas. Ia selalu saja bingung menghadapi dua orang kakak adik yang suka makan itu.

"Aceeee~ Ayolah~ berbaik hatilah dengan adik mu ini~" Luffy merengek pada Ace dengan wajah yang melas seperti orang yang tidak makan selama sebulan(?) akhirnya dengan rasa iba Ace pun membagi setengah bento itu pada Luffy. Baru saja Ace mau melanjutkan makannya tiba² terdengar suara berisik dari sekelompok gadis² yang baru memasuki kantin.

"AH! ITU DIA ACE-SAMA!" ujar salah satu leader dari kelompokan gadis² itu.

Ace menengok kebelakang. Ia hanya terpaku melihat para fansgirlnya sambil memegang bento yang kini isinya telah lenyap di comot oleh Luffy semua. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang bentonya sudah tiada.

"Whoa whoa~ Mellorine~beruntung sekali kau Ace~ bahkan fansgirl mu lebih banyak darikuuu" ucap Sanji yang kumat akan penyakit pecinta wanitanya dengan mata lope lope.

"SEMUANYA AYO SERBUUUUU!" ujar gadis berambut hijau bernama Porche yang diketahui adalah leader dari kelompok gadis² itu.

Melihat para gadis² gila— julukan dari Ace untuk para fansgirlnya— Ace segera menarik Sabo dan Marco kabur secepat kilat dari sana bahkan sangking takutnya Ace dengan fansgirlnya itu ia tak sadar kalau ia juga membawa kotak bento Sanji yang sudah kosong tadi (°_°).

"Yah.. beginilah nasip menjadi pria tampan dan populer" ucap Nami dengan licik sambil menghitung uang²nya yang ia dapatkan dari fansgirl Ace yang lewat tadi. Vivi tercenggang melihat Nami sedangkan Robin hanya tersenyum. Dan sisanya dua orang di sana Franky dan Chopper hanya bisa membatin 'benar² gadis iblis' pikir keduanya.

"Ahh~ Nami-san tambah cantik bila seperti itu~~" ujar Sanji yang kumat lagi stresnya dengan mata lope-lope

"Ara, Koki-san. Dari tadi aku belum melihat Samurai-san, kemana dia?" dengan nada anggunnya Robin bertanya pada Sanji.

"Marimo? Ah! Iya! Aku lupa belum memberi bento makan siangnya!" Sanji histeris. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting—merawat adik kesayangannya dengan baik agar tidak mati(?) karena kelaparan. Berterima kasihlah pada Robin yang telah mengingat kan nya.

"Fufufu.. sepertinya kau melupakan adik kesayangan mu itu Koki-san. Kau harus mencarinya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," ujar Robin memberi saran pada Sanji sambil tersenyum. Sanji pun setuju lalu ia pamit pergi dari sana.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

BUAKH! BRUGH! TRAK— TRAK— TRAK

Terdengar suara Shinai yang sedang beradu dari dalam ruangan basket.

"Bagus Zoro, jangan main dengan emosi. Fokus pada point! Johny! Jangan lengah oleh Zoro!" ujar seorang wanita dengan surai hitam pendeknya—Kuina nama dari gadis itu. Ia adalah senior sekaligus pelatih Zoro. Kuina adalah anak kelas dua, ia juga sekelas dengan Sanji. Selain itu ayah Kuina adalah teman dekat dari Ibu Zoro dan Sanji.

Sanji melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju kursi istirahat di pinggir lapangan untuk menunggu Zoro yang sedang berlatih dengan di awasi oleh Kuina. Sanji tersenyum memperhatikan Zoro yang benar² serius dengan latihannya. Ia kagum dengan adik bodohnya yang bisa seserius ini bila menyangkut tentang Kendo. Tapi ia juga iri dengan Zoro yang tubuhnya lebih kekar dan lebih tinggi dari Sanji walau pun hanya lima centi. Dan dilihat dari sudut manapun Zoro sepertinya benar² dominan dengan sang ayah— Doflamingo kalau saja rambut Zoro tidak berwarna hijau pasti ia akan sangat mirip dengan Doflamingo. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa rambut Zoro bisa berwarna hijau kan? Itu karena, Ibu Zoro—Istri dari Doflamingo yang di ketahui bernama Monet memiliki rambut berwarna hijau seperti Zoro. Dan perlu kalian ketahui Ibu mereka juga memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut dan sayang pada anak²nya maka dari itu tak heran jika Sanji selalu memperhatikan Zoro— adik yang menurutnya kebangetan bodoh itu dengan selalu memanjakannya. Yah.. asal kalian tau saja, jika berada disekolah atau di depan teman² nya Zoro memang selalu bersifat datar, dingin dan kasar bahkan terlihat tak rukun dengan Sanji. Tapi, jika sudah sampai dirumah ia akan bermanja² pada sang kakak dengan cara apapun. Bah, bukankah dia itu seperti anak kecil? Mereka memang pantas disebut kakak adik yang unik.

Melihat kehadiran seseorang, Kuina meninggalkan Zoro dan Johny yang sedang latihan untuk menghampiri seseorang yang tengah duduk menunggu di kursi istirahat. "Lanjutkan latihan kalian. Jangan berhenti sebelum aku memberi perintah." Ujar Kuina dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Kau benar² kakak yang baik, Sanji-san" ujar Kuina sambil berkacak pinggang tak lupa ia memperlihatkan senyum wibawanya. Sanji pun balas tersenyum tulus sebelum membalas perkataan Kuina "haha.. terima kasih pujiannya, Kuina-san" jawab Sanji seperlunya tidak ada nada menggoda. Bukannya ia tak berani menggoda Kuina, tapi ia segan untuk menggoda apalagi menggombal-gembel pada Kuina yang notebene adalah seorang wanita yang berwibawa tinggi dan Sanji sangat menghormatinya.

"Zoro, sangat beruntung ya mempunyai kakak yang perhatian sepertimu." Sanji hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Kuina pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro dan Johny "Hey kalian! Silahkan berhenti sekarang." Ujarnya pada mereka berdua.

Zoro yang melihat Sanji berada disana langsung saja menghampirinya. Ia membuka pelindung kepalanya dan menatap datar Sanji dan Kuina. "Hey! Beginikah sikap mu pada kakakmu yang telah repot² membawakan makan siang untuk mu, Zoro!" Kuina memukul punggung Zoro dengan tenaga tomboy nya dan membuat Zoro tersedak.

"Buh—hahh! Apa yang kau lakukan wanita sialan!" Zoro membentak Kuina dan segera mendapat jitakan dari Sanji.

"Jaga bicaramu, Marimo! Jangan berkata kasar pada ladies! Ini makan siang mu." Zoro segera mengambil kotak bento dari tangan Sanji dan duduk di sebelah Sanji. Ia membuka bentonya yang ternyata adalah makanan favoritnya— onigiri. Zoro tersenyum tipis dan kebetulan sekali Kuina melihatnya.

"Wahh.. Lucu sekali kau Zoro~" Kuina menggoda Zoro yang langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang lucu disini" ujar Zoro sambil memakan satu Onigirinya dengan sekali caplok. Kuina yang melihat Zoro sedang mengunyah dengan pipi yang gembung langsung saja mencubit pipi Zoro dengan gemas.

"Wahh... kau pasti senang ya punya adik yang Lucu seperti ini, Sanji-san" ujar Kuina masih sambil mencubit pipi Zoro. Dengan kesal Zoro langsung saja menepis tangan Kuina.

"hah.. Marimo ini lebih banyak menyusahkanku dari pada membuatku senang, Kuina-san" jawab Sanji sambil menyeka sisa makanan yang berada di sudut bibir Zoro sednagkan Zoro hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Kuina yang melihat hal itu hanya tercenggang 'Ma—manis nya~' batin Kuina dengan gemas pada dua kakak adik itu.

Tadinya suasana di sekitar mereka bertiga sangat tenang dan hanya terdengar suara kunyahan Zoro. Tapi, dengan tiba² terdengar suara cempreng seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan memakai kacamata meneriaki nama Zoro dengan antusias.

"RORONOA-SAAAAANN~~" Zoro terdiam dengan wajah yang horror saat mendengar suara yang familiar tetapi juga mengerikan baginya itu. Ia segera melompat kebelakang Sanji seperti seorang anak yang sedang berlindung pada ibunya saat ia ketakutan oleh sesuatu. Sanji hanya bingung terhadap tingkahlaku Zoro yang tiba² aneh. Sanji menatap Kuina seakan² bertanya 'Kenapa anak ini?' pada Kuina. Dan dengan lelah Kuina pun menjelaskan pada Sanji.

"Zoro takut pada wanita itu, Sanji-san" ujar Kuina dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Membuat Sanji menolehkan kepalanya pada Zoro yang masih ngumpet di balik punggungnya.

"Kau takut pada wanita huh?" tanya Sanji pada Zoro dan tentu saja Zoro menjawab dengan konyol "Aku tidak takut, aku hanya alergi!" jawabnya masih dengan wajah horror. Membuat Sanji menepuk jidatnya 'sama saja seperti Ace' Sanji membatin.

"Roronoa-san!"

"Huwaaa!"

TBC...

Dan fic ini pun bersambung dengan gajenya

Gyahahahah! Saya menemukan spesies baru! DoflaxMonet = ZoSan! Fu*k YEAH!


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece milik © Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**No Reason To Love You**** : © Hiria-Ka**

**_Warning : Lebay, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya._**

**_Pairings : ZoSan Is Love_**

**_Author Note : Yohohohoho! Saya selaku pemilik cerita ini telah kembali! Dan saya tidak menyangka akan ada yang membaca fic gajeba milik saya ini yohoho.. dan di chapter kemarin Author lupa memberi tau kepada kalian para pembaca bahwa' KEKUATAN BUAH IBLIS TETAP BERLAKU' di fic ini ghaghagha~ *ketawa gaje*_**

**_Pertama² Author Panjatkan terimakasih pada yang telah mereview :: romano for da win :: Prissycatice :: Michantous :: Mamiko Momoda :: URuRuBaek :: Guest :: Sexy Cook_**

**_Seperti biasa, Ada yang baca ya sukur... Tidak ada ya sudah..._**

**_Author hanya ingin membagi kesenangan yang Author rasakan kepada yang saat ini membutuhkan ZoSan. Ghaghaghagha..._**

* * *

**Douzo~**

Zoro berjalan dengan muka masam. Ia kesal karena kejadian memuakan yang terjadi saat di sekolahnya tadi. Di sebelahnya ada Sanji yang juga sedang berjalan bersamanya. Yah, kedua kakak adik itu sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sanji selaku sang kakak dari bocah Marimo itu mengangkat suaranya.

"Hey, apa²an tadi itu Marimo?" ujar Sanji sambil menatap Zoro untuk sekedar basabasi saja

"Geh! Aku tidak peduli. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Aku muak!" jawab Zoro lalu melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan apapun tentang yang terjadi tadi siang disekolahnya yang benar² membuatnya kesal setengah mati akibat ulah dari seorang gadis manis yang menurut Zoro sangat merepotkan dan juga menyebalkan itu.

Sanji mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Zoro dan bertanya lagi. "hm.. siapa tadi namanya... kalau tidak salah, Ta... Tashigi? Iya kan?" ujar Sanji dengan niatan untuk menggoda adik tercintanya

"Keh! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli dengan gadis bernama Takagi—Takaran—Tagalog atau apapun itu!" Zoro menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Tapi tentu saja Sanji sang kakak tidak membiarkan adiknya menghindar begitu saja

"Hee.. baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan hukuman mu?" Sanji menarik kerah belakang baju Zoro

"Ha? Hukuman apa?" jawab Zoro dengan polosnya. Sepertinya dia lupa akan hukuman dari Garp yang diserahkan pada Sanji untuknya.

"Kau lupa atau pura² lupa hah?" Sanji menjewer telinga Zoro dengan pelan. Sedangkan Zoro yang dijewer hanya menjawab "hukuman apa? Aku benar² tidak tahu" sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sanji mendesah melihat tampang bodoh adiknya. "Kau ini benar² bodoh! Otakmu itu isinya otot semua ya?" ujar Sanji sambil mengeluarkan jotosan mautnya pada jidat Zoro dengan kedua jarinya. Tapi yang di jotos malah memasang tampang blo'on plus bingungnya, membuat Sanji menepuk jidat gara² ke bodohan IQ adiknya yang terlampau luar biasa parah ini.

"Hah, sudahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi mendapat kabar dari kepala sekolah kalau kau berkelahi dan membuat onar di dalam sekolah, Marimo!" Ujar Sanji dan mendapat jawaban 'oh' dari Zoro yang sudah mengerti. Sanji yang kesal dengan jawaban singkat dari sang adik berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Zoro berniat meninggalkan adik bodohnya dan—oh! Dia hampir lupa, kalau adik bodoh kesayangan nya itu menderita buta arah 'akut'. Mengingat hal itu Sanji pun membatalkan niatnya lalu berbalik dan—Ʃ(=_=ll) Sanji sweatdrop melihat Zoro. Baru saja di tinggal lima langkah olehnya Zoro sudah berbelok ke arah lain. "Hei, hei, hei! Kau mau kemana Marimo? Jalannya disebelah sana" Sanji menarik lengan Zoro dan menggandeng nya dengan erat agar Zoro tidak hilang(?).

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini anak²?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya berbadan besar dengan rambut blonde nya yang cepak serta kacamata ungunya pada Sanji dan Zoro yang baru saja pulang. Pria itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran.

"Hah... Seperti biasa ayah, Zoro membuat masalah lagi" jawab Sanji pada Doflamingo— ayahnya dengan lelah. Doflamingo menatap Zoro dengan serius tapi bukannya takut, Zoro malah membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan dingin. Sanji menjadi resah merasakan hawa diantara Zoro dan Doflamingo yang saling terdiam. Ia takut kalau² ayahnya marah besar pada Zoro. Walau pun selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun memarahi mereka meski mereka membuat kesalahan.

"fufufu... kau memang benar² anak ku" Doflamingo menyeringai. Ia meletakan korannya di meja lalu berdiri menepuk² pundak Zoro dan Zoro pun ikut menyeringai dengan Doflamingo. Melihat hal itu Sanji menghela napas lega. Beginilah mereka setiap hari penuh dengan ketegangan. Ayah mereka pasti akan bertanya tentang sekolah mereka saat mereka pulang dan terkadang Sanji merasa takut menghadapi ayahnya yang memiliki sifat misterius seperti itu.

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang ya?"

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang "Ah, iya Ibu.." jawab Sanji pada sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hijau ikalnya. Monet— Dia adalah Ibu dari Zoro dan Sanji. Monet memiliki sifat lembut yang dapat mencairkan suasana tegang yang diciptakan oleh Zoro dan Doflamingo. Maka dari itu Sanji lebih dekat dengan ibunya ketimbang dengan ayahnya.

"Sanji-kun, bisa bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam?" Tanya Monet dengan lembut

"Tentu saja Ibu" jawab Sanji dengan senang lalu pergi ke dapur sedangkan Zoro melenggang ke kamarnya.

Makan malam pun tiba. Sanji, Monet, dan Doflamingo sudah berkumpul diruang makan hanya Zoro yang belum kelihatan disana. Monet yang tidak melihat batang hidung anak bungsu nya itu berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya. Tapi sebelum ia berdiri Sanji terlebih dahulu meminta izin padanya untuk memanggil Zoro. "Biar ku panggil si Marimo bodoh itu, ibu" ujar Sanji lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

Sanji menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Kamarnya dan juga kamar Zoro berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya Sanji di depan kamar Zoro ia langsung saja masuk karena pintu kamar Zoro terbuka. Sanji terdiam sejenak melihat Zoro yang bertelanjang dada sedang mengayunkan barbel besarnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Sanji menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa ia bisa jadi segugup ini melihat adiknya yang selalu rajin melatih tubuhnya hingga terlihat perfect seperti itu walau pun Sanji juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus untuk ukuran pria ideal tapi ia sedikit iri dengan tubuh Zoro yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Zoro yang memang tidak menyadari keberadaan Sanji masih menatap barbel besarnya dengan serius seakan² ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih mengayunkan barbelnya naik turun sampai—

"Zoro"

BRUAK

"ARGH!"

Zoro yang terkejut mendengar suara Sanji secara tiba² tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barbelnya yang kini telah menghantam kakinya sendiri. Sanji yang melihat kekonyolan itu hanya bisa double sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau muncul dengan tiba² seperti itu!?" ujar Zoro yang tengah terduduk sambil meniup² kakinya yang sakit. Sanji pun menghampiri Zoro dan mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau yang kenapa! Dari tadi aku berdiri didepan pintu tapi kau tidak menoleh sama sekali" Sanji berjongkok didepan Zoro sambil mengelap wajah Zoro yang penuh dengan keringat hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disana" jawab Zoro. Ia agak sedikit gugup dengan kedekatan Sanji padanya namun meski gugup begitu dalam hatinya Zoro bersorak gembira ia sangat menyukai saat Sanji sedang memperhatikannya seperti ini. "Cepat kebawah, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu" Ujar Sanji saat telah selesai mengelap wajah Zoro. Terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Zoro yang masih belum puas. Ia masih ingin diperlakukan Sanji seperti itu lagi. Dan alhasil ia pun memulai trik bermanja²nya pada Sanji.

"Yang ini belum" ujar Zoro pada Sanji dengan nada menuntut sambil menunjuk lehernya

"Geh, dasar manja!" Sanji tertawa kecil sambil menempeleng kepala Zoro sebelum mengelap leher kekar milik adik bodohnya itu. Satu tangannya ia letakan di bahu Zoro agar Zoro menegakkan badannya. Dan coba kita lihat Zoro yang sedang nyengir lebar karena trik manjanya berhasil. Sungguh kekanak²an.

"Sanji, Zoro, besok kami akan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu" ujar Monet pada dua anaknya yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"seminggu?" tanya Sanji

"ya, seminggu atau mungkin lebih beberapa hari" jawab Monet dengan senyuman dan di balas anggukan oleh Sanji.

"Kalian ingin membuat anak lagi?" celetuk Zoro membuat Doflamingo menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya dan disusul oleh pukulan teflon dari Monet yang melayang ke kepala Zoro. Sanji selaku kakak yang baik dan perhatian langsung saja mengusap kepala Zoro yang tadi di pukul oleh Monet. "Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan Marimo" ujar Sanji pada adiknya

"Fufufu. Tebakan mu hampir benar Zoro" tiba² saja Doflamingo angkat bicara. Membuat Zoro dan Sanji menatap bingung padanya.

"Sayang.. jangan membuat mereka bingung" Ujar Monet seraya merangkul mesra Doflamingo. Apa kalian mengerti sekarang bagaimana cara kakak adik itu saling mengasihi?

"Kheh, lebih tepatnya kami akan membawa seorang anak" ujar Doflamingo membuat Zoro dan Sanji tambah bingung. Seorang anak? Apa maksudnya? Pikir Zoro dan Sanji.

"Apa kalian akan mengadopsi anak?" Zoro bertanya lagi. Doflamingo dan Monet hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Zoro

"Nanti kalian akan tahu dengan sendirinya" jawab Doflamingo dengan misterius sedangkan Monet hanya tersenyum simpul.

Paginya disekolah,

Sanji dan Zoro berjalan berdampingan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan tenang sampai tiba² seseorang datang mengusik dua kakak adik itu.

"Hei! Sanji! Pagi ini cerah sekali ya" ujar Ace yang tiba² merangkul Sanji membuat Zoro yang melihat hal itu merasa kesal. Zoro tidak suka kalau ada orang yang dekat² dengan Sanji. Ia tahu Ace adalah ketua Osis dan Sanji adalah wakilnya meski mereka terlihat dekat sebagai teman Zoro tetap saja tidak suka. Baru saja Zoro ingin melepaskan rangkulan Ace pada Sanji terdengar suara cempreng yang meneriaki nama mereka.

"ZOROO~ SANJI~ ACE~" Luffy berlari menghampiri Zoro, Sanji, dan Ace dan langsung menubruk Sanji dan Ace hingga jatuh tersungkur.

BRUKH

(O_O)

Semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk Zoro terdiam melihat kejadian 'ganjil' yang sedang terjadi pada tiga—ralat—dua orang pria yang kini posisinya benar² menarik perhatian para siswa siswi yang juga melewati gerbang. Serta para fansgirl Ace yang sangat liar itu pun melihat dengan 'shock' dan— oh— lihat itu. Rupanya ada sebagian fansgirl Ace yang melihat 'kejadian' itu dengan mata yang berbinar². Dan sepertinya mereka adalah Fujoshi.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ace dan Sanji sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana? Mari kita lihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Sanji dan Ace saat ini— kita bisa lihat— disana— Ace yang kini sedang menimpa Sanji. Tangan Ace yang tadinya merangkul Sanji saat sedang berjalan sekarang berada di belakang kepala Sanji sedangkan Sanji—ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan berat tubuh Ace yang kini berada di atasnya. Tapi. Perlu kalian ketahui—bahwa— yang menjadi perhatian para siswa siswi disana bukanlah hal itu. Melainkan adalah— Ace dan Sanji— yang kini telah— berciuman. Kalian tahu? 'ber-ci-u-man' yeah... mereka berciuman tanpa sengaja karena ulah dari bocah karet yang benar² rusuh itu.

Bila kita lihat ke sudut lain dimana sekelompok pria yang diantaranya adalah Gin, Duval, dan Kinemon tengah menangis tersedu² karena merasa tidak terima ada orang yang mendapatkan ciuman Sanji tanpa sengaja. Mereka adalah fansboy yang mengidolakan Sanji sebagai cowok terseksi(?) dan tereksotis(?) seantero sekolah(?), Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sanji mendapat gelar cowok 'terseksi' dan 'tereksotis' kan? Jawabannya adalah— karena, gelar cowok 'tercantik' sudah dimiliki oleh pria dengan surai pirang sebahu bernama Cavendish. Sedangkan gelar cowok tertampan sudah dimiliki oleh Ace. Dan yang lainnya seperti Zoro, Luffy, dan Chopper yaitu tercool, teraneh(?), dan terimut. Back to story—

Kepala Zoro langsung panas dan berasap melihat atraksi konyol itu menimpa kakak tercintanya. Ia pun langsung bertindak cepat dengan menarik Luffy menjauh dari Sanji dan Ace yang telah 'tersungkur'. "OOOIIIIIIII! Luffy! apa²an kau!" ujar Zoro dengan dongkol. "Dan kau, cepat Minggir! Sampai kapan kau akan menimpanya seperti itu!" lanjut Zoro seraya menarik Ace dengan kasar agar menyingkir dari Sanji.

"A-Apa itu tadi..?" ucap Ace dengan linglung sambil menatap Sanji yang sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Terlihat Zoro yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti ingin sekali menebas Ace dengan ketiga pedang pusakanya karena telah menodai kesucian(?) kakaknya.

"Kono... yaro... LUFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sanji yang benar² kesal atas tindakan ceroboh Luffy yang telah berakibat padanya langsung menendang Luffy dengan Diabble jamble'

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

Zoro memasuki kelasnya dengan membopong Luffy yang sudah babakbelur karena dihajar oleh Sanji. Chopper yang melihat Zoro yang membawa Luffy dengan keadaan nista seperti itu langsung berteriak gaje.

"GYAAAAA! DOKTER! DOKTEEEERR! ZORO! APA YANG TERJADI?!" tanya Chopper dengan panik.

Zoro meletakan Luffy pada tempat duduknya dan lalu menjawab dengan datar "Dihajar oleh Sanji" ujarnya membuat Chopper jawdropped dengan wajah horror

"APAA? DIHAJAR OLEH SANJI? BAGAIMANA BISA ZOROO?!" Chopper histeris matanya melotot keluar

"Wah.. apa yang terjadi disini?" tiba² Nami datang bersama Kaya. "Luffyy? Kenapa kau bonyok seperti ini?" lanjut Nami saat melihat wajah Luffy yang bengkak disana-sini

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan ini, nee Bushido-san?" ujar vivi sambil menunjukan beberapa foto yang sama tapi di ambil dari sudut pandang berbeda. Di foto itu terdapat Luffy menimpa Ace yang berciuman dengan Sanji.

"WTF? Apa ini Vivi? Sanji-kun dan Ace..." Nami tercenggang.

"Ka-kawaii.." ujar Kaya yang ternyata adalah Fujoshi seperti Vivi sambil meletakan tangannya di pipi. Zoro ngelirik foto yang sedang di pegang Nami dan ia pun ikut tercenggang.

"A-aaa...! dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!" Zoro merebut foto itu dari tangan Nami

"Sepertinya hal ini akan cepat tersebar di kalangan Fujo dan Fudan serta Majalah sekolah" Vivi tertawa kecil layaknya seorang Fujo yang sudah mendapatkan Pairing baru untuk dinistakan dalam bentuk cerita maupun fanart.

Pada waktu yang sama di kelas Sanji,

Sanji dan Ace yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya langsung disoraki dengan heboh oleh teman² sekelasnya.

"Waahhh... ini dia pasangan baru yang serasi dikelas kita. Ketua Osis dan Wakilnya" ujar Marco yang sedang menggoda Ace dan Sanji di susul oleh Sabo yang bersiul² gaje. Ace yang sedang was was takut amarah Sanji meledak langsung saja menyumpal mulut Sabo dan Marco dengan penghapus papan tulis.

Sanji mencoba menahan amarahnya dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya mengabaikan Marco dan Sabo. Sangking kesalnya bahkan hari ini dia tidak melakukan ritual gaje nya untuk menggoda para gadis karena malu atas insiden bodoh itu. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti kalau ia tetap nekat menggoda gadis²?

Baru saja Sanji duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang ia langsung tercenggang dengan wajah yang merah padam serta beberapa urat siku² yang muncul di dahinya saat melihat beberapa foto— yang melibatkan dirinya— di pajang dengan rapi di papan tulis. Mungkin sepertinya hari ini memang bukan hari yang tenang untuknya.

Sanji yang memang sudah kebangetan kesal langsung saja berdiri dan berjalan kedepan papantulis lalu merobek² foto tersebut sampai menjadi serpihan² kecil.

"Hahaha... Percuma saja Sanji. Di setiap mading yang ada disekolah sudah di penuhi oleh foto² menakjubkan itu" celetuk Marco santainya membuat Ace menoleh kepadanya dengan patah² dan menatap Marco dengan Horror seakan² berkata 'kau bercanda kan?' pada Marco

Sanji menganga— rahang bawahnya jatuh kelantai. Wajahnya syok dan sepertinya dia akan—

"ara.. cook-san, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Robin dengan polos sehabis melihat foto yang di tempel di papan tulis yang sekarang sudah di robek² oleh Sanji

Sanji pundung. Ia tidak jadi meledakan amarahnya saat di tanyai oleh Robin "Ro-Robin-Cwaaan... ini semua hanya salah paham" ujar Sanji sambil menangis

"heh, si rumput bodoh itu sepertinya tidak akan tenang memikirkan hal ini" gumam Kuina pelan di tempat duduknya sambil menyeringai melihat foto nista yang berada di tangannya.

TBC...

* * *

Kalian tahu? AceSan adalah pair fave author yang kedua setelah ZoSan jadi mungkin akan ada sedikit bumbu² AceSan yohohohoho... Dan Ace akan selalu hidup dalam hati Author. Huwaaaaa hiks hiks Aceeeeeeeee... I miss You *pundung mengingat Ace*

Chapter yang akan datang :

"Roronoa-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"A-aku menyukai mu Zoro-san!"

'Kemana perginya Marimo itu? apa dia tersesat lagi di dalam sekolah?'

"Hei. Ku rasa ini waktu yang tepat Ace!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yap. Dengar, ini rencana ku. Kau— harus— berpacaran— dengan Sanji"

"Sanji-san. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja adikmu ini akan di nodai oleh seorang gadis"


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece milik © Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**No Reason To Love You**** : © Hiria-Ka**

**_Warning : Lebay, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya._**

**_Pairings : ZoSan Is Love_**

**_Author Note : Yohohohoho! _****_Adakah yang menantikan fic gaje saya ini?*berharap* sudahlah… ah! Semakin senang setelah mengetahui bahwa ZoSan itu couple yang benar_****_²_****_ the best setelah liat_****_²_****_ di beberapa situs tentang mereka ghaghaghaghagha…_**

**_Saya panjatkan terimakasih sebesar_****_²_**nya pada para reviewers yang telah bersedia mereview fic sebelumnya. Hountou ni doumo arigatou^^

**_Seperti biasa, Ada yang baca ya sukur... Tidak ada ya sudah..._**

**_Author hanya ingin membagi kesenangan yang Author rasakan kepada yang saat ini membutuhkan ZoSan. _****_HIDUP ZOSAN! Yeaah~_**

**Douzo~**

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid² yang telah muak dengan pelajaran langsung menyerbu kantin sekolah dengan brutal(?) tidak terkecuali Zoro yang memang sedang kehilangan nafsu makannya gara² insiden yang menimpa kakanya. Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju kantin dengan melewati setiap mading sekolah hanya untuk melepas setiap foto nista yang ia temukan dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia menolak ajakan Luffy untuk pergi ke kantin bersama meski ia tak yakin kalau ia akan cepat sampai kekantin mengingat bahwa ia buta arah 'akut' bahkan sekarang saja ia sudah bingung mau berjalan kearah mana.

Ia ingin bertanya pada seseorang tapi disana benar² sepi tak ada seorang pun. Hanya angin lewat saja yang menemani Zoro. Akhirnya dengan memutuskan untuk menggunakan nalurinya saja ia pun berbelok ke koridor kanan. Dan tiba² saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Zoro pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya. Dan...

Zoro melotot. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin saat melihat seorang gadis. Dengan rambut hitam panjang. Serta kacamata dengan frame merah... Wanita itu... dia adalah... Tashigi. Gadis yang selama ini kerap kali mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal.

"Roronoa-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tersesat?" ujar Tashigi kepada Zoro.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Zoro cuek dan menepis tangan Tashigi lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tashigi yang kesal diabaikan seperti itu oleh Zoro tidak tinggal diam. Ia tidak menyerah untuk mendekati Zoro. Dan langsung menyusul langkah Zoro "Kau kasar sekali Roronoa-san. Apa kau memperlakukan semua gadis seperti itu?"

"Apa urusanmu?" ujar Zoro singkat. Ia tidak berniat untuk bicara lebih lama dengan gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Tashigi tambah kesal karena Zoro masih saja mengabaikannya. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya Tashigi nekat menarik tangan Zoro dan menyeretnya ke bawah tangga dan mendesak Zoro ke tembok.

"Hei! Apa²an kau!" ucap Zoro kesal

"Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin jujur tentang sesuatu padamu disini" Tashigi memegang kedua bahu Zoro dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya itu.

Zoro yang ditatap oleh Tashigi seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam gugup. Entah mengapa Zoro tidak pernah tahan lama² dekat dengan wanita kecuali Ibunya dan Kuina yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

"A-aku menyukai mu Zoro-san!" ujar Tashigi dengan wajah memerah membuat Zoro membeku sejenak. "Aku menyukaimu Roronoa-san.. apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau menyukaiku. Bahkan jika sekalipun aku harus tidur denganmu" lanjut Tashigi lalu meraih tangan kanan Zoro dan meletakannya pada payudaranya.

DEGH

Zoro membeku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ia menelan ludah gugup saat merasakan gumpalan daging yang kenyal pada telapak tangannya. Bukannya bersemu merah wajah Zoro justru membiru dengan mata melotot. Kalau bisa ia berharap akan ada orang yang menghentikan tindakan konyol yang dilakukan oleh Tashigi. Agar ia bisa cepat² menjauh dari gadis yang menurutnya gila itu.

Dan sepertinya kali ini harapan Zoro terkabul saat sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka.

"Zoro? Tashigi? Apa yang ka—" belum sempat Kuina melanjutkan kata²nya ia tercenggang duluan gara² melihat tingkah kedua remaja didepannya

Zoro dan Kuina langsung menoleh mengetahui keberadaan seseorang di dekat mereka dan..

"Huwaaa! Kuina Senpai!" Tashigi yang terkejut melihat Kuina langsung buru² menyingkirkan tangan Zoro dari dadanya.

Baru saja Kuina berniat ingin mengomeli kedua kouhainya yang melakukan tindakan tak senonoh itu tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Zoro yang sepertinya sekarang lebih terlihat seperti orang yang trauma sehabis di perk*sa. Kuina kembali menatap Tashigi. Kali ini dengan pandangan menakutkan

"Hei kau, Tashigi. Ku peringatkan padamu. Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya. Dia itu masih polos kau tahu! Camkan ini baik²! Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Ujar Kuina sakartis sambil mendeathglare Tashigi yang kini tengah bergidik ngeri

"Ampun Senpai! Aku tidak akan berani mengulanginya lagi" jawab Tashigi ketakutan sambil mendongak pada Kuina yang memang lebih tinggi darinya

"Ku pegang kata²mu itu. Ayo pergi, Zoro! Kakak mu sudah menunggu mu di kantin!" Kuina langsung menarik Zoro yang masih syok pergi meninggalkan Tashigi.

Sekarang mari kita beralih ke tempat lain dimana Sanji dan yang lainnya berada. Inilah dia sebuah tempat yang lengkap dengan penjual makanan dan juga tempat para siswa untuk memuaskan rasa lapar yang menimpa mereka saat sesudah kegiatan belajar— halah! Mau nyebut Kantin aja susah amat.

Yak semuanya, kita dapat melihat dengan jelas kelompok Mugiwara dan juga trio Ace, Marco, dan Sabo yang sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang cukup panjang. Disana ada Luffy yang sedang menggarap semua makanan di Kantin yang ia bawa ke mejanya. Serta Ussop dan Chopper yang masih tenang memakan cemilan mereka. Frangky yang lagi mencoba PeDeKaTe sama Robin yang menikmati tehnya dengan Brook. Nami yang masih menghitung uang² hasil curiannya. Vivi yang asik menulis cerita 'Yaoi' di buku catatannya. Ace yang makan sama brutalnya seperti Luffy. Sabo yang lagi minum jus jeruk kesukaannya dan Marco yang sedang memasang tampang malas dengan menyanggah wajahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Bila kita perhatikan lagi, pemuda pirang dengan alis yang melingkar keatas sedang terlihat cemas karena menantikan kedatangan seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Siapa lagi yang ia tunggu kalau bukan adik bodoh kesayangannya itu tentu saja.

'Kemana perginya Marimo itu? apa dia tersesat lagi di dalam sekolah?' batin Sanji masih celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pria berambut hijau

"Hei. Ku rasa ini waktu yang tepat Ace!" celetuk Marco membuyarkan pikiran Sanji yang cemas dan beralih menatapnya.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Ace yang sedang menguyah dengan wajah bingung

"Untuk bebas dari fansgirl mu. Lihat itu" ujar Marco pada Ace seraya menunjuk kelompokan gadis² yang di ketahui adalah fansgirl Ace sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil melirik² kearah Ace dan Sanji.

Ace mengerutkan dahinya seakan² bertanya 'memangnya kenapa dengan gadis² gila itu' pada Marco

"Kau merasakan tidak sih? Sejak insiden yang terjadi antara kau dan si alis spiral ini—"

"HEI!" Sanji tersinggung

"—para fansgirl mu itu tidak lagi mengejarmu dengan membabi-buta?" ujar Marco

Ace ngangguk² 'iya juga sih..' batinnya.

Marco nyengir. Ia melanjutkan kata²nya. "Bukankah kau sangat ingin bila Fansgirlmu itu tidak mengeroyokmu lagi?" tanya nya pada Ace. Membuat Ace terperangah atas perkataan Marco barusan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti punya rencana. Iya kan?" tanya Ace dengan wajah setengah gembira karena sepertinya Marco mempunyai rencana untuk mengusir para gadis² gila itu darinya.

"Yap. Dengar, ini rencana ku. Kau— harus— berpacaran— dengan Sanji" jawab Marco dengan gaya sok jeniusnya

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" teriak Sanji dan Ace bersamaan.

"Itu benar. Apalagi sekarang kalian berdua sudah digosipkan sejak insiden ciuman itu terjadi" Celetuk Sabo sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ywa! Itwu benaw Swanjwi! Nyam nyam.. *glek* kau harus menerimanya!" ujar Luffy tiba² dengan semangat. (Karena menurut Luffy bila Sanji jadian sama Ace itu berarti dia bisa makan enak setiap hari(?))

"Benar juga! Sanji! kita bisa pura² pacaran bagaimana? Dengan begitu aku akan bebas dari gadis² gila itu" Ace berkata dengan antusias sambil membayangkan hari²nya yang bebas tanpa fansgirl gilanya sedangkan Sanji hanya bisa membeku mencerna perkataan Ace

"Aku tidak mau! Cari orang lain saja" tolak Sanji dengan cepat

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menolak, Sanji!" Luffy berteriak sambil menunjuk² Sanji menggunakan daging.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU LUFFY!" Sanji balas meneriaki Luffy dengan gigi² yang bertaring(bayangkan ekpresi Sanji saat marah di manga nya)

"Hei~ ayolah~ masa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu sendiri. Kau tahukan, gadis² gila itu selalu membuatku menderita? Lagi pula ini kan hanya pura² saja" ujar Ace dengan nada memelas pada Sanji

"Aku mau saja membantu mu Ace, tapi jangan dengan cara aneh seperti itu"

"Tapi hanya ini cara satu²nya yang dapat mengusir mereka"

"Ya! Hanya ini cara satu²nya." Ujar Luffy mengulang perkataan Ace lalu mencomot bekal Sanji dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari sang pemilik bekal.

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak." Jawab Sanji singkat.

Ace pundung. tiba² saja Nami menghampirinya dan berbisik. "Hei Ace, aku bisa membantumu agar sanji-kun mau menjadi kekasih palsu mu" gumam Nami pelan di telinga Ace

"Kau serius?" Tanya Ace pada Nami dengan harap² cemas

"Tentu saja! Tapi bayarannya agak mahal" Mata Nami langsung berubah menjadi Berry

Ace sweatdrop sudah ia duga pasti Nami akan minta bayaran "Baiklah" jawab Ace dengan terpaksa

"Sanji-kuuuuun~" panggil Nami pada Sanji dengan nada yang dibuat² menggoda

Dan tentu saja Sanji menajawab dengan bahagia dan hati yang berbunga² serta mata lope²nya "Hai~! Nami-swaaaan~"

"Maukah kau membantuku ?"

"Apapun untuk Nami-swan~"

Nami mengedikkan sebelah matanya pada Ace

"Baiklah... kalau begitu... jadilah kekasih Ace untuk sementara waktu. Kau bisa kan?"

"Y-APA?"

"Kenapa Sanji-kun~? Apa kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu Nami-san. Te-tentu saja aku mau membantu mu" jawab Sanji dengan senyum manis. Padahal dalam hatinya ia terpuruk dan menangis sedih 'hiks, kalau bukan Nami-san yang memintanya, aku tidak akan pernah mau' batinnya

"Yoss! Baiklah, mulai detik ini juga Sanji-kun sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Ace!" ujar Nami lalu kembali mendekati Ace.

Robin yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum geli atas tindakan teman²nya yang konyol. Disebelahnya ada Vivi yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Kasihan sekali Bushido-san, kakak tercintanya sudah jadi milik orang lain" gumam Vivi pelan tanpa terdengar yang lain kecuali Robin yang sekarang malah tertawa geli

"APAA? Itu jumlah yang sangat banyak" protes Ace atas jumlah bayaran yang diminta oleh Nami

"Masa anak dari Gold Roger tidak mampu mengeluarkan uang yang hanya sedikit itu?" Ujar Nami dengan mata yang berubah lagi menjadi Berry. (yang Nami maksud adalah 'Emas Roger')

"Nama ayah ku Gol D Roger bukan Gold Roger! Hah... baiklah, akan ku kirim nanti ke rekening mu"

"hiyaaa~ Arigatou Ace~" Nami menungkupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang masih berbentuk Berry disertai dengan bacground penuh uang di belakangnya

Tak lama kemudian Zoro datang bersama Kuina.

"Ah! Itu Zoro" teriak Ussop sambil menunjuk dimana Zoro dan Kuina berada.

Sanji mendelik. Ia langsung bernapas lega saat melihat Marimo kecilnya datang berasama Kuina karena itu berarti Zoro tidak tersesat kan? Eh, tapi tunggu— ada apa dengan ekspresi Zoro yang terlihat trauma seperti orang yang rumahnya habis kebakaran.

"Sanji-san. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja adikmu ini akan di nodai oleh seorang gadis" ujar Kuina saat sampai disana. Sanji tersentak dan langsung bertanya pada Kuina.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kuina-san" Tanya Sanji dengan bingung

"fufufu, sepertinya seorang gadis yang menyukainya nekat melakukan hal bodoh pada Zoro" jawab Kuina dengan tertawa geli lalu duduk di samping Sanji

"Hei² Zoro, kenapa kau baru datang? Kau ketinggalan banyak hal! akan ku beri tahu padamu. Mulai sekarang Ace dan Sanji sudah resmi pacaran" ujar Luffy seraya merangkul Zoro yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"APAA?" Kali ini Zoro benar² syok(lagi) saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luffy

"Bukankah itu bagus Zoro! Kita akan menjadi saudara. Dan Sanji akan menjadi kakak ipar ku shishishishi..."

Zoro terpuruk dalam lubuk hatinya. 'Geh! justru itu tidak bagus sama sekali!' batinnya. Ia menatap Sanji yang hanya menghela napas berat sambil memberikan bekal makan siang padanya.

Zoro POV

Aku ingin bertanya pada Sanji apa yang terjadi padanya dan Ace. tapi mood ku sudah berantakan duluan hari ini gara² gadis itu. Sungguh, aku benar² tidak rela bila Sanji benar² berpacaran dengan Ace. Bagaimana nanti kalau perhatiannya pada ku semakin lama semakin berkurang? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau kalau Sanji— kakak yang sangat aku cintai menyayangi orang lain selain diriku. Argh! Kalau bisa, rasanya aku ingin sekali melepas tali persaudaraan ini.

"Oi marimo kenapa bentonya tidak kau makan?" ku dengar suaranya memanggil ku. Aku yang tadinya menunduk hanya menatap Bento langsung mendongak padanya. Aku bisa lihat raut kecemasan diwajahnya. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir kalau aku ini sakit atau tidak enak badan karena dari tadi aku hanya menatap bentoku dengan diam tanpa memakannya sesuap pun.

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya aku langsung saja memakan bentoku dengan lahap agar tidak membuatnya khawatir. Mengingat kalau aku harus menjaga image di depan teman²ku agar tidak terlihat manja pada Sanji kakak ku.

Dan tanpa ku duga, Sanji berdiri lalu berpindah tempat dengan Robin yang berada di sebelahku. Aku pura² tidak peduli seperti biasanya. Saat aku hendak mengambil minumanku tiba² saja tangannya bergerak cepat mengusap pipi dan ujung bibirku yang ternyata terdapat sisa makanan.

Sebenarnya aku senang karena ternyata dia masih memperhatikanku. Tapi dengan cepat aku langsung menepisnya demi menjaga image. Ku kira dengan menepis tangannya ia tidak akan meneruskan aksinya yang ingin membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih menempel di sekitar wajahku tapi ternyata ia malah menslap kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Jangan sok menjaga image! Marimo! Anak bodoh seperti mu itu cukup menurut pada kakakmu saja!" ujarnya dengan jengkel sambil mengelap pipiku dengan sapu tangannya.

Aku membiarkannya saja tanpa berniat untuk menepisnya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kedua wanita dewasa itu— Kuina dan Robin yang menatap lucu kearah ku. Bahkan teman sekelas ku Vivi yang sedang manatap serius kearah ku dan Sanji sambil menulis sesuatu entah apa di buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa. Aku tak peduli dengan teman² ataupun mungkin orang² yang menatapku dengan aneh saat ini. Perasaan ini sungguh nyaman. Aku merasa seperti benar² beruntung. Memiliki kakak seperti dia memang membuatku bahagia lahir dan batin tapi juga tersiksa karena aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memilikinya sebagai milikku seutuhnya karena dia adalah... Kakak ku...

TBC...

Yeah! Inilah fic gaje yang terjadi. Readers and silent readers yang saya cinta(?)Apa yang kalian harapkan? Happy End kah? Atau Sad End kah?

Chapter selanjutnya (kalau Author tidak hiatus) :

"Sanjiii~~ lama sekali aku sudah lapaar~"

"Oi Luffy! Bermanja² saja dengan Kakakmu sendiri!"

"AAAAA! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"hari ini latihan mu kacau sekali Zoro"

"Ternyata kau disini marimo"

"heh! Untuk apa kau mencariku. Urusi saja kekasih baru mu itu!"


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece milik © ****Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**No Reason To Love You****: © Hiria-Ka**

**_Warning : Lebay, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya._**

**_Pairings : ZoSan Is Love_**

**_Author Note : Yohohohoho! Saya kembali dengan chapter yang semakin gaje Gha..gha..gha... *ketawa gajeba*_**

**_Pertama² Author panjatkan ritual terimakasih untuk para Reviewers yang sudah bersedia mereview ff gaje milik saya. Hontou ni doumo arigatou^^  
_**

**_Yang mau baca silahkan... yang Tidak mau ya sudah..._**

**_Author hanya ingin membagi kesenangan yang Author rasakan kepada yang saat ini membutuhkan ZoSan. horahorahora..._**

**Douzo~**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian nista yang menimpa Sanji dan Ace. Zoro semakin merasa terganggu dengan setiap kehadiran Ace didekat Sanji. Seperti saat ini. Ace dan Luffy datang kerumahnya untuk makan malam bersama mengetahui bahwa orangtua Zoro dan Sanji sedang keluar kota. Yah, memang setelah semua siswa di sekolah mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin antara Ace dan Sanji yang sekarang telah diketahui berstatus pacaran. Ace semakin rajin berkunjung kerumahnya bersama Luffy. Dan akibat kunjungan Ace itu waktu Zoro untuk bermanja² dengan Sanji jadi terganggu. Padahal kalau di pikir² bukankah Sanji dan Ace hanya berpura² pacaran? Tapi kenapa Ace bertingkah layaknya ia dan Sanji adalah kekasih sungguhan? Kenapa?

Zoro berpikir dengan penuh kecurigaan pada Ace yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil cengar-cengir memperhatikan Sanji yang sedang memasak dengan handal. Mereka—Luffy, Sanji, Ace, dan Zoro sekarang sedang berada di ruang makan di rumah Sanji dan Zoro.

Terlihat, Luffy yang tampaknya tidak bisa diam karena sudah tidak sabar menuggu masakan Sanji matang. Ia yang tadinya hanya memukul² garpu dan sendok kini beranjak ke dekat Sanji.

"Sanjiii~~ lama sekali aku sudah lapaar~" ujar Luffy sambil memeluk Sanji dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah Luffy dan jangan menggangguku!" jawab Sanji singkat pada Luffy.

Tapi emang dasar Luffy yang sudah teramat lapar bukannya menjauh ia malah makin nempel dengan Sanji dan meletakan dagunya di pundak Sanji sekedar untuk melihat masakan yang sedang di buat oleh Sanji.

Zoro mendengus kesal melihat hal itu hatinya terasa panas. Ia langsung saja berdiri mengahampiri Luffy dan Sanji. Sungguh. Ia benar² tidak suka bila Luffy menempel lengket² pada Kakaknya.

"Oi Luffy! Bermanja² saja dengan Kakakmu sendiri!" ujar Zoro sakartis sambil menarik Luffy dari Sanji dan mendorongnya pada Ace.

"Sudahlah Luffy, jangan mengganggu Sanji memasak. Kalau kau mengganggunya masakannya tidak akan cepat selesai" ujar Ace pada Luffy yang kini duduk disebelahnya

BRAK

Luffy menggebrak meja makan "Oi Zoro! Kenapa kau pelit sekali! Bukankah sekarang Sanji sudah menjadi Kakakku juga?!" Luffy protes menghiraukan perkataan Ace yang sekarang hanya dapat menghela napas karena omongannya tidak di dengar oleh Luffy.

BRAK (lagi)

Zoro ikut menggebrak meja "Apa kau bilang?! Tidak bisa! Dia bukan Kakakmu!" ujar Zoro dengan Kesal. Ia tidak terima kalau Luffy mengaku² kalau Sanji adalah kakaknya.

"HEEEE? APA KATAMU?! Sanji dan Ace kan sudah pacaran jadi otomatis Sanji juga adalah Kakak ku!" Luffy mencengkram kerah baju Zoro

"Dia bukan Kakakmu! Lagi pula Ace dan Sanji hanya pura² pacaran! Ingat itu!" Zoro melepaskan cengkraman Luffy

"Itu sama saja! pura² atau tidak namanya pacaran juga kan!"

"WOY! KAU INGIN BERKELAHI!" sekarang giliran Zoro yang mencengkram kerah baju Luffy

"BAIK! GOMU GOMU—"

—BRUAKH!

Saat ditengah kebisingan gaje itu sesuatu terjadi. Apa itu? Mari kita lihat. Ternyata sebelum Luffy dan Zoro melanjutkan aksi mereka yang— memperebutkan Sanji. Mereka sudah terlebih dahulu di tendang oleh Sanji.

Ace tercenggang dengan wajah horror melihat Sanji yang kini wajahnya sudah menampakan ekspresi kesal seperti monster dengan background suram. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah Luffy dan Zoro yang sudah kejang² dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Jangan… menggangguku… saat aku… sedang memasak! Kalian harus tahu cara menghormati seorang Koki! Kalian mengerti?" ujar Sanji dengan wajah super seram sambil memegang pisau.

Sedangkan dua orang bocah rusuh itu— Zoro dan Luffy. Hanya mengangguk² ketakutan melihat Sanji yang kini tengah memutar² pisaunya seakan² berkata 'Akan ku iris² kalian kalau sampai berkelahi di dalam ruang makan' pada Zoro dan Luffy

"Lu-Luffy….?" Ace langsung menolong Luffy yang tersungkur bersama Zoro 'Woohoo… dia lebih seram dari Nami kalau marah' Ace membatin

"Ah! Ya ampun! ZORO! Aku kehilangan kendali!" Sanji yang sadar telah menendang adik kesayangannya itu pun langsung menghampiri Zoro dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sanji memeriksa kepala Zoro yang tadi ditendangnya lalu mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak ap—"

"Ahhh! Kepala mu benjol! Maafkan aku Marimo..." Sanji yang 'teramat sangat' menyayangi adiknya langsung saja memeluk kepala Zoro sambil mengusap²nya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah memukul sang adik hingga kepalanya benjol.

Sebenarnya Zoro senang. Senang banget malah kalo lagi di perhatiin sama Sanji. Hanya saja ia masih harus menjaga imagenya di depan dua orang lain yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan— yang satu iri(Luffy) yang satu bingung(Ace).

"Ace, kenapa kau tidak pernah perhatian seperti Sanji padaku?" Ujar Luffy dengan iri tapi tampangnya datar sambil menunjuk kedua kakak adik mesra itu. Membuat dua orang yang ditunjuk menoleh padanya -ralat- hanya Sanji yang menoleh Zoro enggak, kan masih di bekep ama Sanji.

"Eh?" ujar Sanji dan Ace bersamaan memandang Luffy dengan bingung. Tapi belum sempat Ace menjawab Luffy sudah bersuara lagi. "Emh? Sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong, Sanji?" ujarnya. Membuat Sanji yang tengah memeluk kepala Zoro baru sadar telah meninggalkan daging panggangnya.

"Hee! HUWAAA! MASAKANKU!" Sanji syok melihat masakannya yang kini terbakar di kompor(?) dan disusul oleh teriakan super gaje dari Luffy

"Huwaaaa Dagingku~!"

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Sanji terimakasih makanannya" kata Ace saat keluar dari rumah Sanji di ikuti Luffy di belakangnya.

"Itu adalah masakan terburuk yang pernah aku buat..." ujar Sanji dengan depresi. Zoro hanya menepuk² pundak sang kakak agar tidak terlalu memikirkan peristiwa tadi.

"Tapi masakanmu tetap enak kok Sanji, shishishi... besok aku mampir lagi ya" Ujar Luffy dengan antusias dan langsung di balas dengan kejam oleh Zoro "Jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Luffy dan Ace hanya tertawa dan melangkah pergi ke rumah mereka yang tepat berada di depan sebrang Rumah Zoro dan Sanji.

.

.

.

Zoro berguling² kekiri dan kekanan bahkan sampai tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Ia benar² tidak bisa tidur kembali saat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Zoro terduduk lalu meminum segelas air putih yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali mengingat² mimpinya. Raut wajahnya menjadi gelisah saat kembali melihat mimpi buruk itu dalam imajinasinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi hal seperti itu? kenapa yang ada di mimpinya harus orang yang teramat ia sayangi –cintai- Sanji pergi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih lalu menghilang saat Zoro berusaha mengejarnya.

Apa arti mimpinya itu? apakah Sanji akan pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Zoro menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemari tangannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari secepat kilat keluar kamarnya menuju ke kamar Sanji yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

BRAK

Zoro langsung melihat— menatap lekat² sosok pria berambut blonde yang masih terjaga— sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sebuah buku berukuran sedang berada di sebelah tangannya. Ia memandang aneh pada Zoro yang dengan tiba² membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuknya dahulu untuk meminta izin dari pemilik kamar.

"Ada apa Marimo? Kau seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu" ujar Sanji pada adiknya yang masih beridiri di ambang pintu

Zoro tidak menjawab. Ia malah menutup pintu dan langsung naik ke ranjang. "Aku tak bisa tidur" ucap Zoro "Aku bermimpi buruk. Tentang mu" lanjut Zoro lalu merangkak ke depan Sanji dan membaringkan kepalanya di perut Sanji yang masih duduk bersandar.

Sanji mendelik. Ia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil. "Jangan mulai bertingkah manja lagi, Marimo.." Sanji mencoba mendorong kepala adik bodohnya itu tapi terhenti saat Zoro kembali berbicara.

"Dalam mimpi ku... Kau pergi meninggalkanku. Dan saat ku kejar kau malah menghilang.." Zoro kini melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sanji dan mengusak² kepala hijaunya pada perut Sanji yang terbalut oleh kemeja biru yang tipis.

Sanji tersenyum melihat tingkah bodoh adiknya lalu mengacak² rambut hijau Zoro dengan gemas. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh adiknya saat ini. "Dasar Marimo! Kau takut kalau nanti hal itu terjadi heh?" Ujar Sanji sambil memegang kedua pipi Zoro dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Zoro tidak menajawab. Ia malah membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Sanji lagi dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Zoro tahu meski ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu Sanji sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya.

"Jadi benar huh?" ujar Sanji menepuk pelan kepala Zoro "Kau ini, badan saja yang besar, berotot, tapi tak pernah berpikir dewasa" ujar Sanji dengan bosan lalu melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada Zoro yang masih tiduran di perutnya.

"Dengar Marimo, semua orang termasuk kau dan aku suatu saat pasti akan berpisah"

"..." Zoro diam tak berniat menjawab

"Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat kita para manusia harus berpisah. Kematian, Pekerjaan, dan Pernikahan yang memisahkan kita dari keluarga kita sendiri dan harus membuat keluarga baru. Bahkan saat aku dan kau nanti memiliki keluarga masing² kita pasti akan jarang bertemu dan bahkan bila kita tinggal berjauhan mungkin kita akan benar² susah untuk bertemu apalagi kalau mengingat kita sudah memiliki keluarga masing² yang harus kita jaga" Jelas Sanji pada Zoro

"Hah! Aku sudah tau itu semua" Jawab Zoro dengan malas

Sanji mendelik "Lalu? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kematian?"

Zoro menggeleng tangan kekarnya semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang kakak. "Semuanya" jawab Zoro "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu dalam hal apapun"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa menentang takdir, Marimo"

Zoro diam tak menjawab lagi. Ia paling benci kalau sudah membicarakan tentang takdir. Terutama takdir yang menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang saudara. Mereka terdiam. Tiba² suasana disana menjadi hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Zoro membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sanji"

Sanji mendelik "Huh?"

"Aku sangat senang kau adalah Kakak ku" Ujar Zoro serius membuat Sanji tertegun sejenak. Baru kali ini adiknya bodohnya yang manja berkata seserius itu.

"Ya... ya... aku juga senang memiliki adik yang super bodoh dan tukang nyasar sepertimu" jawab Sanji seraya menepuk² kepala Zoro entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari adiknya saat ini.

"Apa nanti... kau akan melupakan ku? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya kalau kita... cepat atau lambat... akan berpisah" ujar Zoro dengan ragu

Sanji menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Zoro "Sepertinya kau harus belajar mengurangi tingkah manja mu itu Marimo. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini, masa nanti kau masih bertingkah manja padaku didepan istri dan anak² mu?"

Zoro terdiam sejenak memikirkan ucapan Sanji yang ada benarnya itu. "Hah! Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" ujarnya menyudahi topik pembicaraan yang benar² tak ia sukai lalu membenarkan posisi kepalanya di perut Sanji untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Dasar Manja!" Sanji menepuk kepala Zoro pelan dengan buku yang baru ia ambil dari meja kecilnya. Ia membiarkan saja adiknya yang tertidur seperti itu. Walau Sanji selalu menjadi budak cinta para wanita. Tetap saja ia tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan atau tingkah adik bodohnya itu. Karena memang dari kecil ia sudah diajari oleh ibunya untuk menjaga dan juga menyayangi Zoro sepenuhnya sebagai seorang kakak meskipun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia harapkan.

FlashBack

Sanji seorang bocah yang berumur sepuluh tahun sedang mencari adiknya Zoro seorang bocah berumur sembilan tahun yang teramat nakal dan juga suka cari masalah sama orang² yang berlatih di Dojo milik ayah Kuina—Koshirou.

Sanji kecil melangkahkan kakiknya memasuki Dojo yang lumayan luas itu. ia menemui Kuina untuk menanyai apakah Zoro datang ke Dojonya hari ini. Dan benar! Seperti biasa Zoro datang untuk menantang Kuina namun selalu kalah dan sekarang Sanji harus mencarinya lagi karena Zoro pergi entah kemana saat kesal karena kalah lagi oleh Kuina.

"Oi Zoro! Ngapain kau disini? Ayo pulang!" ujar Sanji sambil menepuk bahu Zoro yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari adiknya Sanji pun memutar tubuh Zoro mengahadapnya dan betapa ia sangat terkejut saat melihat pipi Zoro yang lebam.

"Aaaaa! OI! Apa ini? Kau berkelahi lagi? Ibu pasti akan marah melihatnya!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku sudah menang"

BLETAKH

"OUCH!" Zoro meringis memegangi kepalanya yang telah dijitak oleh Sanji

"Bodoh! Kau ini benar² anak nakal! Bagaimana nanti kalau ayah bertanya!"

"Jawab saja dengan jujur, kenapa? Apa kau takut dengan ayah?" ujar Zoro dengan sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya membuat urat siku² di dahi Sanji menonjol.

"Apa katamu! Kau mengejek ku hahh?" Sanji kecil yang kesal akan kata² adiknya langsung saja mengulek² kepala Zoro(bayangkan shinchan yang di siksa oleh ibunya)

.

"Sanji-kun, Sebagai seorang kakak, kau harus bisa menjaga adikmu dengan baik" Ujar Monet setelah membersihkan luka² Zoro. Sanji segera meng-iya kan perintah ibunya dengan mengangguk.

Dan sejak saat itulah Sanji selalu perhatian pada Zoro dan berusaha menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Tapi apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Esok harinya,

Seperti biasa, setiap sore menjelang Sanji pasti akan mencari Zoro dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Saat sampai di pinggir sungai di bawah jembatan Sanji melolot ketika melihat Zoro yang sedang berantem sama anak² yang berbadan besar. Sanji yang khawatir segera berlari turun ke bawah untuk menolong Zoro yang sepertinya 'tidak perlu' di tolong.

"WOY! KALIAN! MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU!" Sanji menendang salah satu anak nakal itu.

Zoro menatap datar padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu kesenangan ku!" ujar Zoro sambil mendorong Sanji. Baru saja Zoro ingin kembali memukuli anak² itu kepalanya malah dilempar batu terlebih dahulu oleh anak² itu.

"Zoro!" Sanji yang melihat kepala Zoro yang berdarah karena lemparan itu langsung marah dan membalas perbuatan bocah² nakal itu dengan menendanginya. Tapi sayang sekali, tiga lawan satu Sanji kalah jumlah. Selagi ia memukuli satu anak badung itu tiba² kawanan dari salah satu anak badung itu memukul kakinya dengan keras memakai kayu sehingga membuat Sanji berteriak kesakitan.

"Sanji!" Zoro segera menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang memegangi kakinya dengan kesakitan. Zoro yang melihat itu pun jadi benar² marah dan langsung menghabisi anak² badung itu. "Kalian semua...! tak akan ku maafkan!"

.

"Ayo cepat naik" Zoro berjongkok di depan Sanji menawarkan bantuan pada kakaknya yang sedang cedera

"Tidak! Harusnya kan aku yang menggendongmu, baka!" Sanji menolak pertolongan adiknya dengan mentah²

"Tapi kan yang terluka kaki mu" jawab Zoro malas sambil menoleh pada kaki Sanji

"Kalau tidak ya tidak! Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik, OW!" Sanji meringis ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Tuh kan! Apa ku bilang. Ayo cepat! Kau pasti disuruh ibu untuk mencariku pulang kan?" Zoro memaksa agar Sanji mau digendong olehnya

Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Sanji pun naik kebelakang Zoro. "Maaf, gara² aku kau jadi seperti ini" ujar Zoro seraya berjalan pulang.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Zoro. Sebagai kakak seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu, tapi ternyata..." Sanji mengencangkan pegangannya pada bahu Zoro. Ia menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Oi! Kau ga perlu seperti itu. Walau seperti ini, aku ini kuat tidak seperti mu. Jadi tidak usah sok melindungiku segala" ucapan Zoro tanpa sadar membuat Sanji kesal.

"Apa katamu! Kau ini! Ugh!" karena kesal Sanji pun menjambak² rambut ijo milik Zoro.

"Owowow! Sakit! Sakit! Iya iya maaf. Lagi pula itu memang benar kok, aku ini kuat!" Zoro protes

Tiba² Sanji menghentikan siksaannya pada Zoro "Eh! Aku baru ingat, Zoro, Kuina bilang katanya di Dojo kau mampu mengalahkan orang dewasa, apa itu benar?" Zoro mengangguk.

"Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau selalu kalah melawan Kuina? Hayo~ kau menyukainya ya...?" Sanji mencoba menggoda Zoro

"Tidak!" jawab Zoro spontan

"Jangan bohong... nanti ku bilang pada ibu lho"

"Diam alis aneh! Atau ku jatuhkan kau!" Zoro menajawab dengan kesal

"Apa kau bilang Marimo! Beraninya kau mengatai kakakmu seperti itu!"

"Kau lemah!"

"Kau anak nyasar!"

"Kau kulit pucat!"

"Kau hitam!"

Blablabla...

Dan... akhirnya mereka pun pulang kerumah dengan saling mencaci-maki.

Flashback Off

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

Pagi ini Zoro kesal bukan main. Kalian tahu kenapa? itu karena saat ia mau berangkat kesekolah bersama kakak 'tercintanya' tiba² seorang pria yang sangat² Zoro ingin bunuh(Ace) 'mengajak'(memaksa) Sanji untuk pergi kesekolah bersama dengan alasan 'agar tidak dicurigai oleh Fansgirlnya' yang dari kemarin menguntitnya terus kemana² bahkan saat pergi makan malam kerumah Sanji. Zoro ingin merebut Sanji kembali agar tetap bersamanya. Tapi, Luffy sudah lebih dulu menggulungnya dengan kekuatan Gomu Gomu sehingga saat Ace menarik paksa Sanji menaiki motor sportnya Zoro tidak bisa menarik balik sang kakak karena Luffy menahannya. Betapa sialnya ia sekarang.

Zoro berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Ia tak mempedulikan siswi² yang termasuk kedalam bagian dari fansgirlnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Padahal ia sedang memasang ekspresi membunuh tapi kenapa gadis² itu malah semakin memperhatikannya? Tak peduli dengan semua itu Zoro terus saja berjalan kekelasnya. Tapi emang dasar sial atau dewi fortuna sedang menjauhinya saat ini, Zoro malah dihadang dua gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama, merah muda.

Dengan malas tanpa berniat bicara pada kedua gadis itu Zoro langung saja melewati mereka berdua yang di ketahui adalah leader dari fansgirlnya Zoro. Perona dan Bonney. Dua gadis itu tersenyum pada Zoro yang sama sekali tidak peduli, jangankan peduli ngelirik dua cewek itu aja enggak.

"Hei, tunggu dulu bad boy!" Bonney menahan lengan Zoro yang otomatis langsung menghentakan genggaman Bonney padanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat bicara pada gadis² itu.

Bonney dan Perona masih tidak mau menjauh dari Zoro mereka terus mengikuti kemana langkah Zoro. "Hara hara hara... kau benar² anak nakal, Zoro! Dengarlah sedikit kata² kakak kelasmu! Hara hara.."

"Tch!" Zoro berdecak kesal. Benar² ia membenci semua wanita kecuali ibunya, Kuina, dan Robin(mungkin). Kemarin ia di buat kesal oleh Tashigi teman sekelasnya yang ternyata menyukainya dan sekarang ia di ganggu oleh dua orang gadis yang menurutnya membosankan. Sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama kenapa ia harus selalu berhadapan dengan gadis² yang menurutnya tidak jelas.

"Hey, Zoro. Apa benar, kakakmu yang tergila² pada semua wanita itu ternyata Gay?" ujar Bonney sambil bergelayutan dilengan Zoro.

Zoro yang tidak terima kakaknya di katai seperti itu oleh seorang gadis yang—menurut Zoro— murahan itu. Langsung saja menatap tajam Bonney. "Jangan pernah kau berani menghina kakakku." Ujar Zoro menghempaskan Bonney dari lengannya.

Perona langsung menahan Bonney yang hampir jatuh gara² dorongan kasar Zoro. "Zoro! Hara Hara Hara! Jangan kasar pada wanita! Atau jangan² kau itu Gay juga?!—"

GRABH BRAKH

Tiba² saja Zoro langsung mencekik Perona dengan satu tangan dan menghempaskannya ke tembok. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Ku peringakan kalian. Jangan pernah mengusikku disaat pikiranku sedang kacau. Karena aku tidak akan segan² untuk memukul wanita." Gumam Zoro menatap tajam pada Perona dan Bonney yang tampaknya syok dengan sikap Zoro yang baru kali ini mereka lihat.

Apakah benar jika Zoro tidak akan segan² memukul wanita? Jelas itu bohong! Meski Zoro bukan pecinta wanita seperti Sanji. Ia tidak akan pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. memukul seorang wanita. Mau dikemanakan nanti harga dirinya sebagai lelaki? Terus kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? tentu saja itu hanyalah gertakan untuk mengancam gadis² itu agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Di... Dia membenci ku... huhuhu..." Bonney menangis dalam pelukan Perona saat Zoro menjauh dari sana.

Zoro memasuki kelasnya yang sudah persis seperti kandang ayam. Sumpah berantakan banget apalagi kalau ngeliat tingkah autis ketua kelasnya(Luffy) dan beberapa bocah autis lainnya(Ussop dan Chopper) yang lagi asik²an main kejar²an di kelas. Zoro sih tidak mempermasalahkan soal kegajean teman²nya itu soalnya terkadang zoro suka nge-gaje(?) juga dikelas. Coba aja liat Ia sekarang sudah duduk santai di bangkunya dengan menaikan kedua kakinya keatas meja, dan— tidur seketika itu juga dengan balon ingus berwarna ijo yang kembang kempis dihidungnya.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa disekolah menjalani rutinitas mereka seperti biasa yaitu menyerbu kantin. Mari kita sorot kamera pada pemuda bodoh yang masih tertidur dikelas yang tentu saja adalah adik dari tokoh utama kita— Zoro. Kenapa ia masih tidur dikelas? Jawabannya adalah karena dari dua jam pelajaran tadi kelasnya sedang kosong dengan kata lain tak ada guru yang datang. Jadilah si Marimo otak otot itu menikmati waktu luang nya dengan tertidur nyenyak bak pangeran yang keracunan buah iblis beracun(?) bahkan Luffy enggan membangunkannya karena Zoro terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak— senyenyak²nya.

Oh! Sebentar! Ternyata Zoro tidak sendiri dikelas. Ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil memperhatikannya yang masih tertidur dengan wajah yang lucu. Wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tashigi. Rupanya ia masih belum jera mendekati Zoro padahal kemarin Kuina sudah mengancamnya.

"Kau benar² tampan Roronoa-san..." Ucap Tashigi sambil membelai kepala Zoro yang berakibat mengusik Zoro dari tidur gajenya sehingga si bocah rumput itu membuka matanya. Sesaat Zoro melihat Tashigi dengan cuek dan tidak peduli. Sepertinya nyawa Zoro masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Apa tidur mu nyenyak, Roronoa-san?"

DOEEENG

Zoro melotot. Dan dalam hitungan 3 detik..

"Huwa!"

GABRUKH!

Zoro terjatuh dari kursinya saat terkejut oleh penampakan Tashigi.

"haha... Kau ini lucu sekali Roronoa-san"

"AAAAA! Jangan dekat²!" Zoro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah saat Tashigi hendak mendekatinya.

Zoro bingung! beneran! sumpah! Serius! Liat aja mukanya yang membiru seperti orang yang keracunan. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya dan berkali² dia menelan ludah gugup saat teringat kejadian konyol yang dilakukan Tashigi tempo hari lalu padanya.

"Roronoa-san, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas tindakanku kemarin" Tashigi melangkah maju mendekati Zoro dan otomatis Zoro langsung ngesot mundur menjauhi Tashigi.

"Tidak! Menjauh lah dari ku! Kau gadis aneh!" jawab Zoro

Sayup² terdengar suara Vivi dari luar kelas. "Bushido-saaaaan? Bushido-saaaaan?"

SREEEEK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan sosok gadis berambut biru muda yang dengan tampang sumringah saat melihat sosok Zoro. "Ha, disini kau rupanya Bushido-san. Aku diutus oleh Nami untuk membawamu kekantin" ujar Vivi dan langsung menyeret Zoro keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Tashigi yang menampakan wajah cemberut karena acara PDKTnya dengan Zoro terusik.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Hey Sanji, ayolah... apa susahnya melakukan itu?" ujar Ace yang sedari tadi mencoba membujuk Sanji agar mau berpura² bertingkah mesra dengannya.

"Geh! Jangan aneh² Ace. Sudah sukur aku mau jadi kekasih palsu mu" jawab Sanji dengan jengkel dan menepis tangan Ace ketika hendak merangkulnya.

"Hey! jangan begitu Sanji! mereka mulai curiga" bisik Ace pada Sanji saat melihat tatapan curiga para fansgirlnya.

"aku tidak peduli!"

"Sanji-kun"

"Ya~ Nami-swaaan~"

"Cobalah berakting seakan² kalian adalah kekasih sungguhan"

"Baik~ Akan ku lakukan demi Nami-swaaan~"

Dengan muka tertekan Sanji pun langsung berlagak mesra pada Ace dengan menyuapinya. "Ayo Ace... buka mulutmu sayang. Aaaaaa..." Ace yang senang akan hal itu langsung membuka mulutnya lebar² dan... Hup!. "Oh! Lihat ini. Pipimu belepotan Ace" Sanji langsung mengelap pipi Ace dengan tissue.

"Nah, Kalian tampak mesra kalau begitu."

"Iya Nami-saaaaan~"Ujar Sanji dengan nada terpaksa 'huh, padahal kalau bukan Nami-san yang minta aku tidak akan pernah mau! Huhuhu... Mellorine... kenapa jadi begini' batin Sanji

Sanji masih meneruskan aksinya dengan Ace. Sampai tiba² sosok Vivi dan Zoro datang dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Luffy yang tadinya asik mengunyah.

"Oe! Zoro! Sory tadi aku tidak membangunkanmu. Habis kau tidur seperti orang mati" Luffy kembali melahap semua makanan yang ia pesan dan mengabaikan Zoro.

Zoro tak menghiraukannya dan duduk di sebelah Chopper dan Franky. Matanya tertuju pada dua sosok pria yang kini tengah bermesraan. Mungkin saat ini hati Zoro rasanya panas banget pas ngeliat kakak yang dicintainya tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain. Rasanya Zoro ingin sekali membawa Sanji pergi jauuuuh dari orang² terutama keluarganya. Dimana hanya ada dia dan Sanji di tempat itu.

"Oh ya Marimo, ini bekalmu" Sanji menggeser bekal kedepan Zoro yang menatapnya dengan pandangan melas yang menyiratkan kekesalan seperti anak kecil yang ceming saat mendapati ibunya sedang menggendong anak yang lain. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sanji yang heran melihat ekspresi Zoro.

Zoro tak menjawab hanya menggeleng acuh tak acuh lalu memakan bekalnya. Ia ingin sekali sebenarnya ribut dengan Ace, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Sanji malu didepan publik Cuma gara² hal sepele. Dan lagi tidak mungkin juga kalau dia tiba² marah² dan menghajar Ace tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sanji yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya segera berdiri dan ingin berpindah kedekat Zoro. Tapi Ace menahannya.

"Sanji"

"Tapi. Dia.. Aku harus—"

"Dia sudah besar. Kau tak perlu memanjakannya lagi kan?"

Sanji pun duduk kembali. Ia masih terus menatap Zoro. Mencari sesuatu yang salah pada diri Marimo bodoh itu.

DEGH

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kristal zamrud yang kelam milik Zoro bertemu dengan batu safir sejuk milik Sanji. Apa itu? ada kejanggalan yang sulit Sanji mengerti pada tatapan kristal hijau itu. Kenapa rasanya aneh? Apa yang terjadi pada adiknya hari ini? Sanji tak mengerti sama sekali.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

Sore hari di ruang basket. Kita bisa melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut hijau sedang merenung di kursi istirahat. Kuina sang senior sekaligus pelatih Zoro sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ia pun menghampiri Zoro dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hari ini latihan mu kacau sekali Zoro" Kuina menegur Zoro. Tapi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari si bocah rumput itu Kuina bicara lagi "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu?"

Zoro tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau menceritakan semuanya pada Kuina, tapi meski begitu walau Zoro tidak mengatakan apapun Kuina sudah tahu kalau Zoro sebenarnya menyukai sanji melebihi kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Melihat wajah Zoro yang melas seperti itu Kuina jadi prihatin juga. "Aku percaya Sanji-san tidak akan melupakanmu begitu saja, Zoro"

Zoro tersenyum sedih "Aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa jauh darinya"

Hari berikutnya,

Sanji jadi sering sekali pulang telat karena mengurusi kegiatan Osisnya yang akan mengadakan festival musim gugur nanti ditambah lagi terkadang ia harus menemani Ace selaku ketua Osis untuk mempersiapkan properti apa saja yang di perlukan saat festival nanti. Dan jadilah Zoro semakin terabaikan...

"Oi marimo, hari ini aku ada rapat jadi kau pulang duluan saja bersama Kuina"

"lalu kau?"

"Aku bersama Ace"

"Aku titip Marimo ini pada mu Kuina-san"

"Serahkan padaku Sanji-san"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Memang! Tapi, buta arahmu itu yang jadi masalah"

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir ia dan Sanji pada hari ini. Zoro sedang terdiam dikamarnya. Ia masih mengayunkan barbel ukuran besarnya. Karena bosan ia pun meletakan barbelnya itu. Dan tiba² Zoro kembali teringat akan hal² yang sampai saat ini membuatnya kesal. Ia terdiam saat mengingat kedekatan Ace dan Sanji yang terekam jelas di otaknya kemarin. Ia sangat kesal bila mengingat hal itu. Dan tanpa sadar...

"Kuso!"

BRUAK

Zoro meninju barbel besarnya itu hingga penyok. Sangking kesalnya ia tak menyadari kalau tinjuannya tadi terlalu kuat bahkan ia tak sadar kalau tangannya juga berdarah.

Hari sudah gelap dan Sanji mulai berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Saat sampai ia langsung saja masuk dan menemukan Zoro sedang tertidur disova sambil ngorok dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tv dan Nintendo nya menyala begitu saja Dan anehnya kenapa si Marimo itu menggunakan sarung tinju cuma sebelah?

Sanji menggeleng heran "Dasar Marimo bodoh" karena ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat adiknya yang notebene memiliki badan yang lebih besar darinya. Sanji memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut saja.

Melihat wajah adiknya yang tertidur seperti itu membuat Sanji jadi iba karena seharian full dia sudah mengabaikan adik bodohnya. Tampang sangar dan maskulin seperti itu tapi memiliki sifat yang super manja dan tsundere. Sanji terkekeh pelan lalu mencoba melepaskan sarung tinju yang dipakai Zoro. Ups.. Zoro tiba² menggerakan tangannya. Karena takut membangunkan adik tercintanya Sanji tidak jadi meneruskan aksinya dan malah menatap Zoro dengan lucu. Ia pun menyelimuti Zoro lalu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Zoro dan mengecup dahinya singkat. Seandainya Zoro tidak benar² tertidur pasti dia tahu kalau Sanji masih memperhatikannya.

"Maaf sudah menelantarkan mu, Marimo"

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

Pagi ini Sanji dibuat heran oleh Zoro. Kenapa? itu karena tak biasanya Zoro pergi kesekolah duluan tanpa bilang dulu bahkan sarapan pun tidak. Sanji jadi benar² khawatir. Apakah Zoro marah padanya? Soalnya tadi saat Sanji mampir ke kamar Zoro ia sempat melihat barbel besar milik Zoro 'Berubah bentuk' dari bentuk aslinya.

Saat berangkat kesekolah pun Sanji sempat bicara pada Ace kalau dia tidak tenang dan memohon pada Ace agar tidak mengajaknya pergi sekolah bersama untuk sementara. Tapi tentu saja Ace menjawab 'Dia itu sudah BESAR Sanji, dan lagi dia itu laki² jangan semakin diMANJAKAN' dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu. Percuma saja ia bicara pada Ace, toh Ace pasti akan bicara seperti itu. dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang hubungan persaudaraan yang mereka jalani.

Sanji benar² tidak tenang saat ini. Bahkan sampai waktu makan siang pun Zoro tidak menampakan dirinya juga. Itu benar² membuat Sanji gelisah bukan main. Kemana perginya adiknya itu? Kenapa batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat?

"Luffy, kau benar² tidak melihat si Marimo itu?" Sanji bertanya dengan gelisah pada Luffy yang tengah asik makan

"Mm~mm..*glek* Tidak Sanji. Dari jam pertama Zoro tidak ada dikelas. Hanya ada tas nya saja nyam.. nyam.."

Jawaban dari Luffy cukup untuk membuat Sanji bertindak mencari adiknya yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Dia berdiri dari meja tapi lagi² Ace menahannya.

"Maaf Ace, tapi aku benar² harus mencarinya. Dia adalah adikku satu²nya" Ace pun langsung diam dan membiarkan Sanji pergi. Sanji tak lupa membawa kotak bekalnya mengingat bahwa Zoro belum makan apapun dari pagi.

Ia pergi ke club Kendo untuk mengecek apakah Zoro ada di sana. Dan saat ia datang ia tak menemukan sosok kekar berkepala hijau yang ada hanya Kuina yang saat ini sedang melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Sanji-san. Kau mencari Zoro?" tanya Kuina pada Sanji

"Iya, Kuina-san. Apa tadi dia kesini?" ujar Sanji dengan khawatir

Kuina menggeleng "Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Ada apa?"

"Begitu ya... tidak apa² Kuina-san. Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Sanji meneruskan pencariannya ia melangkah melewati lorong² kelas. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan tempat Zoro untuk menyendiri yaitu atap sekolah. Sanji melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Cklek

Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya pada atap sekolah untuk mencari satu sosok yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Ah! Itu dia! Si Marimo bodoh itu sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan matanya terpejam.

Sanji melangkah dengan pelan mendekati Zoro yang sepertinya tengah tertidur meski ia tahu kalau Zoro menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ternyata kau disini Marimo" Ujar Sanji yang membuat Zoro membuka matanya dengan kesal

"Heh! Untuk apa kau mencariku" jawab Zoro sinis

"Hee? Ada apa dengan wajah jelek mu itu marimo? Kau sakit?" Sanji menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya guna memeriksa kening adik bodohnya.

Zoro menepis tangan Sanji "Keh! Urusi saja kekasih baru mu itu!"

Doeengg~

Sanji mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali dengan cengo. Apa itu barusan? Apakah Zoro benar² semarah ini pada Ace? Dasar anak manja. Dia tahu sekarang. Ternyata Zoro ngambek karena tidak diperhatikan olehnya.

"Heee? Apa ini? Kau cemburu pada Ace ?"

Zoro terdiam. Wajah nya menekuk. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya."

"Tapi, kenapa wajahmu terlihat menekuk begitu? Hee.. kau ini, sepertinya takut sekali tidak ku perhatikan." Sanji menjotos² pelan jidat lebar Zoro dengan kedua jarinya.

"Keh!" Zoro mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya

Sanji tertawa dalam hatinya melihat tingkah konyol adiknya inilah yang membuat Sanji sangat menyayangi adiknya "Fuu.. Tenang saja Marimo, aku tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan adik bodoh ku yang satu ini" Sanji mendekap kepala Zoro dengan erat dia gemas sekali melihat tingkah ambekan adiknya itu. Zoro tidak mengelak sedikit pun. Ia hanya mendengus sampai Sanji melepaskan pelukannya.

Walau Sanji sempat menelantarkan Zoro bukan berarti dia melupakan adiknya begitu saja. Menelantarkan bukan berati ia juga melupakannya kan?

"Ini. Makan siang mu. Kau belum makan dari pagi kan?" Sanji membuka kotak bekalnya dan menyuguhkannya pada Zoro.

"..." Zoro diam tidak menyentuh bentonya. Sepertinya dia masih marah.

Sanji memicingkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zoro. "Hee... Kau tidak mau makan? Kenapa? Masih marah pada ku, Marimo?"

"Suapi aku"

"Geh? Jangan mulai lagi Marimo, kau kan punya ta— ada apa dengan tangan mu?" Sanji menggait tangan kanan Zoro yang di perban.

"Bukan apa². Aku hanya 'tidak sengaja' memukul barbel" ujar Zoro berniat membohongi Sanji

Sedangkan Sanji hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar kata² Zoro "Tidak sengaja tapi barbel mu sampai penyok begitu?" Zoro tersentak kenapa Sanji bisa tahu kalau barbelnya penyok? "Kau memang 'sengaja' memukul barbel itu karena kesal kan?" Sanji mencubit hidung Zoro pelan.

"Keh! Iya! Aku kesal karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih baru mu itu" Zoro melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan adik ku yang satu ini" Sanji menarik pipi Zoro

"Kalau begitu suapi aku sekarang! Aku juga mau di suapi seperti kekasih mu itu!"

Sanji menepuk jidatnya dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Hah! Apapun! Punya satu adik yang manja seperti Zoro saja sudah repot setengah idup ngurusnya apa lagi nanti kalau ayah dan ibu mereka benar² membuat adik baru lagi? Bisa stres juga nanti dia.

"Baiklah Marimo. Ayo buka mulut mu, Aaaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang gelap serta bekas luka baret yang membentang di mata kirinya sedang berjalan tertatih menuju mobil limounsine elegan miliknya. Dia memakai kacamata berlensa ungu. Ia adalah Kohza. Anak konglomerat yang beberapa hari lalu memiliki masalah dengan Zoro. Anak itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat gara² berkelahi dengan Zoro.

"Kh! Sial! Awas saja kau Vivi! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu dan juga anak berambut hijau itu!"

TBC...

Chapter depan (belum di ketik, baru inti idenya saja) :

"Hentikan! Marimo! Kubilang berhenti! Zoro!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya marimo! Kau benar2 brutal!"

"Sanji-san! Jangan salahkan Bushido-san"

"Kau menyukai Sanji? benar?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan! Apa kau bodoh!"

"kalau aku berkelahi lagi, kau pasti akan membenci ku kan"

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah saudara kalian ..."

Author akan memunculkan seseorang sebagai anak dari hasil hubungan gelap dofla dan ***** yang notebene adalah saudara kandung Zoro dan Sanji.

Doa'kan saja semoga Author tidak benar² hiatus karena tgl xx author sidang di smk author dan dapat giliran pertama.


End file.
